A busca por um óbvio
by Maaiy
Summary: Derek decide confiar em seu bando para achar seu parceiro ideal. Stiles não é nem um pouco discreto.


A _Quest_, como Stiles decidiu chamar, era simples.

Quer dizer, tinha tudo para ser simples, só que não _era_.

Se Derek fosse um cara comum, com seus 24 anos e corpo de escultura grega, um sorriso encantador e ao mesmo tempo tão raro que dá vontade de fazer _qualquer coisa_ para vê-la, com... costumes normais, e gostos diferentes e..._ Não_ tivesse passado por tudo que passou, e _não_ fosse um lobisomem, tudo seria tão menos complicado.

"Vocês já tem alguma candidata?" Lydia perguntou ao bando, alguns dias depois da reunião.

A reunião foi basicamente usada para Derek comentar sobre os pós e contras de ser um Alfa, e da responsabilidade que ele tem. Onde ele disse o quão estressante era o fato de Beacon Hills estar constantemente sendo atacada por seres sobrenaturais e seu bando ser os únicos capazes de lidar com uma situação daquela sem perturbar á paz entre os humanos dali. Ele comentou que todo o estresse que ele sentia, refletia em todos do grupo ligados fortemente á ele, isto é, Isaac, Scott, Danny, Jackson e Lydia (que por mais seja uma Omega, ela_ foi_ mordida). Sempre que algo incomoda o Alfa, seu bando sente isso e reflete.

É por isso, ele disse, que eles deveriam arranjá-lo um par.

Um parceiro serviria como uma barreira de suporte, onde o Alfa se apoiaria e resolveria seus problemas pessoais sem precisar distribuí-lo para o resto do grupo. Porque se um Alfa está pareado, sua vida pessoal se resumiria á seu par.

Mas ao mesmo tempo que os problemas são bloqueados, seu parceiro também tem a habilidade de compartilhar os benefícios com o resto do grupo.

Ele seria como um corredor, Derek explicava com alguns simples gestos, cheio de portas onde ele seria a pessoa que abriria a porta de coisas boas e fecharia a de coisas ruins quando necessária.

Mas não só isso, ele continuou.

A explicação era bem exata, a teoria era boa. O parceiro de um Alfa não só equilibraria as coisas, como tinha o poder de fazer as coisas pesarem para o lado certo.

Não, Derek suspirou quando alguém perguntou algo, essa pessoa não tem poder de controlar minha mente e não essa pessoa não fica mais forte que nenhum outro lobisomem do bando. Derek tropeçou em algumas palavras quando explicou que alguns sentimentos podem mudar quando um Alfa e seu par decidem casar as coisas por definitivo, o que significaria uma vida de devoto á somente uma pessoa. Ele pareceu um tanto nervoso, e quando franziu o cenho ele simplesmente desistiu de tentar, aquela não era a hora certa para se aprofundar no assunto.

A _Quest_ era achar um parceiro para o Alfa.

"Porque a gente?" eles perguntaram, quando era óbvio que Derek iria deixar a busca por conta de seu bando, "O parceiro é para você."

Derek fez uma pequena careta e, cruzando os braços, balançou a cabeça nervoso.

"Não me atrevo a correr outro risco, eu sou _péssimo_ nisso." E ok, talvez ele tenha um ponto porque... Bem... Todos sabem quem fora sua última escolha.

E então a _Quest_ começou.

Assim que depois de muitos reclamarem, e alguns rugidos e brigas, todos concordaram em ficar de olhos abertos.

Foi então que depois de 5 dias, Lydia decidiu voltar ao assunto, enquanto o bando lanchava no refeitório da escola.

A resposta geral (De pelo menos quem respondeu) foi negativa.

"Nós nem sabemos como é o gosto dele." Allison comentou, entre os goles de suco.

"Ele provavelmente gosta de mulheres com um físico parecido com a sua tia?" Scott comentou, mesmo que duvidoso, e ninguém decidiu comentar em quão profundo a relação deles estava e o quão forte Allison era para eles já estarem falando de tal assunto com uma quase naturalidade.

Ela balançou a cabeça pensando no assunto.

"Talvez."

"Talvez ele esteja procurando algo oposto á isso." Stiles comentou dando de ombros. "Quer dizer, qualquer mulher que parecesse aquela louca com certeza não iria trazer boas lembranças." completou, nem se importando em dizer que não havia ofensa naquela frase, porque ele simplesmente não importava.

Aquela mulher merecia coisa pior.

Lydia arqueou uma sobrancelha perfeita e inclinou seu bico em direção ao menino hiperativo.

"Estou com o Stiles nessa." ela disse, fazendo até o mesmo arregalar os olhos em surpresa.

Se algo como aquilo podia acontecer, Stiles pensou, então talvez seu plano dê certo.

Sim, ele tinha um plano. Um plano que se resumia em esperar Derek desistir de arranjar um parceiro até que ele notasse que Stiles estava ali o tempo todo. Esperando por uma oportunidade. Era para ser um plano simples, mas, claro, não era. Nenhum plano era simples. Nunca.

Ele conhecia Derek o máximo que uma pessoa, com a proximidade que eles tinham, tinha a capacidade de saber. Mas é claro que ele queria saber mais. Porque Stiles não é só curioso por natureza, ele é ainda mais curioso com as coisas que ele gosta.

É, Stiles gosta do Derek. E ele realmente achava que podia fazer o lobisomem feliz. Ele tinha seus defeitos, como todo mundo, e talvez muitos outros a mais, porem ele tinha capacidade. Ele sabia disso. Se Derek o desse uma chance...

"Vamos simplesmente perguntá-lo sobre seus gostos." Isaac disse, dando de ombros.

Decidiram fazer isso.

Apareceu que Derek nunca havia realmente pensado no assunto. Dando desculpas como não importar, e que ele confiava em seu grupo.

"Pelo menos diz sua preferência sexual." Perguntou Danny, ele havia entrado no bando logo depois que Boyd e Erica fugiram com o bando de Alfas. Ele havia se mostrado muito bom na arte de despistar, recebendo o apelido de _Ninja_ que obviamente só Stiles usava.

Todos olharam Danny como se ele estivesse comentado algo óbvio, que não havia dúvidas da resposta. Mas ninguém esperava o que veio.

"Não... Tenho preferência." Derek respondeu desviando os olhos para um lugar menos habitado.

Danny sorriu e olhou para seus colegas que olhavam curiosos e surpresos entre um ao outro.

"Eu nunca erro." Ele não resistiu em apontar.

É claro que o planeta ia fazer isso com Stiles, dar-lhe um gosto de esperança falsa, porque essa é a sua vida.

* * *

Tudo bem Derek gostar de homem. Descobrir isso não foi tão devastador quando descobrir que ele tinha uma coisa por _óculos_.

Stiles queria estrangular Derek depois disso, porque o desgraçado sabia que Stiles usava lente de contato.

_Como_ ele descobriu era uma história engraçada. Ele havia invadido o quarto de Stiles como sempre. Ele estava se preparando para dormir, então ele havia tirado as lentes. Quando viu um borrão em seu quarto ele deu um grito que poderia ter feito seu pai subir as escadas com a arma em mãos em segundos, mas, felizmente, ele não estava em casa.

Derek mandara-o calar a boca, tampando-a com uma de suas grandes mãos. Stiles rapidamente começou a procurar algo ao lado de seu computador, encontrando um óculos de grau. Ele colocou-o para notar que de fato era o Alfa.

Derek ficou quieto durante algum tempo, apenas olhando Stiles que estava mais perdido que nunca. Mas deixa o resto da história para uma outra hora porque ele esta tendo um conflito interno.

"Injustiça." ele batia a cabeça na mesa repetidamente.

Havia se passado dois dias desde a última reunião e era inverno, então as aulas terminavam mais cedo e não tinha treinamento de Lacrosse por algumas semanas. Apesar de Stiles estar puto em relação á essa nova descoberta, ele não desistiu, e, a partir daquele dia, começou a usar seu óculos ao invés de lentes.

"Com certeza." comentou Danny á seu lado. "Eu ficaria do mesmo jeito."

Stiles tinha a breve impressão de que Danny lia mentes. Afinal, ele era um lobisomem ninja.

"Você nem sabe o que eu estou falando." o menino hiperativo franziu.

Danny sorriu para ele, e Stiles já não tinha certeza de mais nada. O assunto logo mudou assim que Lydia chegou com Allison.

Bem... Mais ou menos.

"Você quer injustiça?" Disse Lydia brava, olhando-o nos olhos. Mas Stiles tinha a impressão de que aquele ódio não tinha nada a ver com ele e só estavam lá apenas para afirmar um ponto. "_Vermelho_" ela soou.

"Ein?"

"Lydia perguntou pro Derek qual era a cor favorita dele porque de acordo com ela, as cores ajudam na atração física e espiritual." Allison explicou, mas seu rosto também estava levemente aborrecido. "Adivinha o que ele respondeu?" ela perguntou em direção á Stiles.

O menino não queria responder, ele sabia a resposta, ele não era idiota, muito pelo contrário, ele soltou um gemido de dor e bateu a cabeça novamente na mesa.

Stiles não queria nem saber por que as meninas estavam indignadas, ele provavelmente estava sendo óbvio e todos da escola já sabiam, mas ele ainda sim... Ele ainda sim começou a vestir mais roupas vermelhas depois daquele dia.

* * *

Se Lydia sabia e Danny sabia, Allison e Jackson sabiam. Se Allison sabia Scott sabia. E se Scott sabia, Isaac iria descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde porque ele era irresistível.

_A curiosidade matou o gato_, Stiles o disse um dia. _Que bom que não sou um_, foi á resposta que o loiro deu.

No 13º dia, Stiles estava literalmente louco. Ele queria gritar, espernear e jogar um abajur na fuça do Alfa, porque aparentemente Derek gostava da ideia de acasalar com um _virgem_.

Por acaso Stiles não era virgem o suficiente para ele? Por acaso a vida está realmente se divertindo em fazer o menino hiperativo ficar cada vez mais _indignado_?

"Aaaaaaah" gritava ele batendo a testa com força na mesa do refeitório, uma mancha vermelha estava lá, mas ele não ligava porque a dor momentânea tirava aqueles pensamentos de sua cabeça.

"Isso." Lydia apontou para Stiles, franzindo, com uma das caras mais irritadas que qualquer um já havia visto.

"Qual é a pira entre vocês afinal?" perguntou Jackson com máxima delicadeza que podia, ou seja, nenhuma. "Vocês devem achar engraçado enfiar a gente no meio desse jogo pervertido, né?"

"Jog-" Scott olhou pra Jackson. "Isso não faz sentido nenhum, cara." ele defendeu o amigo que havia parado de bater a testa contra a mesa e estava apenas prensado contra ela.

"Jackson, cala a boca, ok?" pediu Lydia, batendo carinhosamente em sua coxa, recebendo nada mais que uma bufada.

Stiles estava cansado, ele queria ir pra casa. Ele não queria nem ter saído da cama aquela manhã, mas a vida é literalmente a pessoa que mais o odeia na face de todos os inúmeros universos existentes e, já imaginando o momento perfeito, fez com que seus professores de suas 3 primeiras aulas decidissem dar conteúdo novo no mesmo dia.

Stiles queria chorar.

"..." ele suspirou fundo, engoliu as primeiras ondas de estresse acumulado que estavam subindo e contorcendo seu rosto, e levantou a cabeça da mesa. Ele não estava mais franzindo. "Desisto."

Todos estavam olhando pra ele no momento em que ele tirou seus óculos e dobrou-os, guardando em sua mochila, antes de se levantar e ir em direção ao banheiro para colocar suas lentes de volta.

Felizmente ninguém o seguiu.

"Vai ser até melhor assim, sabia?" ele deu de ombros, pegando seu quite de lentes e abrindo-as com cuidado. Ele estava falando para si mesmo, olhando no espelho. "Não seria a mesma coisa se ele não gostasse de mim por quem eu sou de verdade." E falhou em colocar as lentes três vezes.

Quando conseguiu sair do banheiro ele estava atrasado para a aula e decidiu ser um mau menino. Ele chegou em casa e mergulhou no vídeo game, ignorando qualquer coisa fora da realidade de HALO.

* * *

"Stiles." chamou Lydia, apoiada em sua mesa, eles estavam na aula de economia, mas Finstock ainda não havia chego. "Nós achamos um parceiro pro Alfa." Ela sorriu, inclinando-se de volta para sua posição.

Stiles franziu pra ela.

"O que você quer que eu diga Lydia? _Obrigado por me informar_?" ele estava totalmente ridículo olhando pra ela daquele jeito. Ele achava tão absurdo o que a ruiva estava tentando fazer que ele queria rir, mas seu rosto só conseguia refletir a dor que sentia.

"Não," ela chacoalhou a cabeça e olhou-o sério. "Você tem que estar lá."

"Lydi-" Stiles começou, tentando de tudo para não aumentar seu tom de voz.

"Se você não for," ela explicou. "O parceiro perfeito também não vai." ela disse, como se aquilo fosse uma chantagem. Como se ela quisesse botar medo em Stiles, ameaçando-o a testar a teoria. De uma madeira elegante que só Lydia conseguia fazer. "Pense nisso." ela piscou-lhe uma vez e saio da sala assim que o professor apareceu.

No intervalo, ele confrontou todos na mesa com um sorriso bobo no rosto, apesar de claramente nervoso.

"Eu?" ele perguntou, apesar de nenhum deles ter olhado pra Stiles, todos compartilharam do sorriso.

"Você o que?" perguntou Isaac brincando á seu lado.

"Vocês são _ridículos_." Stiles riu, ele sorria tanto que não conseguia nem comer suas batatas fritas.

Ele estava certo. Eles decidiram escolher Stiles como parceiro de Derek, e o menino não podia estar em mais dilema emocional naquele momento.

Mas e se... Quer dizer, Derek nunca deu nenhuma pista- Ok, houve sim troca de olhares, Stiles não é burro. Uma deles teve uma quase 'Quero te jogar na parede, mas não quero que você note que eu estou fazendo isso por motivos diferentes dos normais.' e Stiles tentou seu máximo responder com um olhar que ele achava querer dizer 'Eu sei, e eu estou esperando pra você fazer isso é meses seus idiota.' mas Derek não parecia tão bem leitor de expressões quando Stiles era.

"Para de ficar nervoso á toa." Disse Danny, obviamente inalando a situação fora de Stiles. "Se Derek decidir não aceitar nossa escolha, eu vou te levar para o melhor lugar em que um gay pode ir depois de ter levado um fora." seu amigo prometeu.

"Dá para vocês dois pararem com isso? Eu estou comendo." Jackson retrucou.

Todos decidiram apresentar o parceiro ideal de Derek na próxima reunião que seria em 2 dias.

* * *

Stiles decidiu ir com os óculos. Ele colocou até seu moletom vermelho que havia o feito receber vários apelidos e resistiu a não pegar um canetão preto e escrever 'virgem' em sua testa, porque isso seria humilhação demais.

Ele chegou ao local de reunião, que seria na casa queimada dos Hales, desse jeito. Chamando atenção de todos que não era Scott, porque ele havia dado carona para o amigo.

Era óbvio que Derek ia dar um chilique quando ele chegasse, mas também era óbvio que ele iria esconder isso á todo custo. Então Stiles já esperava a reação, ou não reação, e o fato que Derek não iria o olhar nos olhos pelo resto do dia.

Foi exatamente como ele havia pensado.

Depois dizem que Stiles não sabe das coisas.

O bando não tocou no assunto até Lydia se pronunciar informando que a escolha do bando já estava ali, e apresentou-lhes.

"Derek, este é Stiles Stiliski. Ele estuda com a gente." A ruiva colocou-os de frente e explicou a situação. Stiles tentava esconder um riso de nervosismo. "O bando inteiro votou. Ele é o parceiro que nós escolhemos para você." Ela terminou, dando meia volta e não olhando mais para trás.

Derek olhava Stiles com uma expressão que o mesmo só conseguiria explicar ser entre surpresa e nervosismo.

"O que-" ele disse, franzindo o máximo que a situação o permitia, isto é, quase nada á mais que o normal. Ele virou para seu bando, mas dois deles já haviam sumido misteriosamente enquanto os outros apenas iam embora. "Ei!" ele gritou, mas ninguém virou para trás.

Derek provavelmente ouvira alguma coisa, um sussurro explicando tudo, mas Stiles não tinha superaudição então não sabia exatamente do que se tratava. Ele só sabe que a próxima coisa que notou, era os olhos de Derek o fitarem uma vez mais e voltarem a o evitar.

"Então, eu também não tenho ideia do que está acontecendo." ele mentiu, e estava claro isso em seu sorriso. "Eles apenas me disseram que havia um amigo deles querendo me conhecer e depois houve uma certa conversa sobre pizza, mas acho que não vai rolar pelo jeito." Stiles mentia, escondia-se atrás do óculos e atuava.

Derek não sabia para onde olhar, e muito menos como reagir.

"O nome é Derek, não é?" ele sorria, tentando amenizar a situação. "Acho que devíamos conversar. Você não parece o tipo de cara que fala bastante, mas conversar é bom. Assim a gente conhece melhor o outro." ele ofereceu.

Derek olhou-o de novo, dessa vez parou nos olhos e disse.

"Stiles?" ele chamou.

"Sim Derek?" ele respondeu.

"Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira?" ele franziu seriamente.

Stiles estaria exagerando se dissesse que seu mundo desmoronou e tal, mas a sensação foi quase isso. Porque doeu. Pra caramba.

Ele retribuiu a expressão do mais velho.

"Quer saber?" ele suspirou, "Já esperava por isso." e virou-se.

Derek continuou a olhar pra ele, enquanto Stiles andava para o lado contrário.

"Só para a sua informação," ele apontou, virando e gesticulando. "Eu ia ser um parceiro _ótimo_." Stiles bufou e voltou a caminhar em direção oposta.

Algumas coisas que aconteceram logo depois foram inesperadas. A primeira é que começou a chover, mas isso não era tão inesperado assim porque era a _vida_ dele. Outra foi saber que houve um mal entendido principalmente pela parte de Stiles quando Derek havia perguntado se aquilo era sério, porque ele estava totalmente surpreso, mas nada menos que feliz com a escolha de seu bando ou algo do tipo, porque a terceira e mais surpreendente coisa que aconteceu foi saber que Derek estava gaguejando e perdendo as palavras! E aquilo não só era novo como também era absolutamente adorável.

A vida de Stiles decidiu se redimir um pouco e o menino hiperativo achou que ela escolheu bem como fazer isso quando botou Derek para beijá-lo embaixo naquela chuva.

* * *

"Mais uma coisa" ele ouviu o lobisomem sussurrar. "Eu concordo com você." ele sorriu, "Você seria um parceiro _ótimo_."

Mas essa história é para outra hora.

* * *

******Foi-se o que era doce.**  


_(Isso quer dizer que acabou)_

N/a: Então, acabou. Lol? Uhuul, menos um da lista. (Acho que ficou bem sem-sal, ein?)


End file.
